Unsinkable
by Alter Ego21
Summary: Time Travel Fic. Harry and Snape accidently get sent back to 1912. Their time turner is broken and the only way they can get another one, is to board an "Unsinkable Ship" set for America.
1. Potion Accident

****This story is based on real events that took place in history that I will be merging with fanfiction. Please note that this is not a crossover with the movie Titanic. There will be no Jack or Rose in this story but the real that were actually on the Titanic and some people of my own creation. This story is NOT SLASH. THERE IS NO SSHP. There will be a female character in later on in the story that I will use. Mind you, because I like the movie and it being somewhat historically accurate I will use some scene that were in the movie that are not in the history books. But still this is not a crossover with the Titanic movie and Harry Potter books. I wanted to do this story in honor of those who died 100 years ago on April 15. I hope you enjoy and please leave comments.**** NOW HERE WE GO.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Potion Accident<strong>

Professor Severus Snape sat at his old worn out desk marking some poor first year essay. His pale hand flew up and down the page fiercely making the parchment blood red all over. As he did this, the professor grumbled to himself, cursing his students to the lowest parts of hell. A few minutes later, he tossed the badly written essay aside and moved to the next poor soul's paper that was going to receive a failing grade, because their professor was in a bad mood that night Snape wrote a huge T at the top of the paper and threw that aside as well. He then glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall. It was ten minutes to seven. He sighed, stood up from his desk and marched into his private stores. He climbed the narrow ladder up to the fourth shelf and began taking down a few potion ingredients.

A moment later, he stepped back into his classroom and strolled over to the waiting desk that had a large cauldron sitting upon it. He carefully set the ingredients down and lined them up in alphabetical order. He had always been a neat freak and could never stand an item out of place. Snape glanced once more at the clock.

"Potter better be here in the next two minutes" Snape thought. "Or I will add another weeks' worth of detention to his punishment."

No sooner than he had thought that, he heard a light knock on the door. A second later the door opened to reveal a not too thrilled Potter. Snape carefully looked the boy up and down. His uniform was in a poor state- shirt half untuck, collar unbuttoned and ties loose.

"10 points from Gryffindor for being out of uniform, I suggest you straighten up and hurry into this classroom before I hand out more detention."

Harry hastily shoved his shirt back into his pants, buttoned his collar and straightened up his tie, all of this while cursing Snape in his mind. Once finished, he shut the door behind him and hurried over to the desk that Snape was standing in front of.

Snape glared down at his student with narrowed eyes. He just realized how short Potter was compared to him. He himself had been much taller than him at the age of thirteen.

"What will I be doing tonight, sir?" Harry asked trying to keep the venom out of his voice. "You, Mr. Potter, will be making the Restoration Potion", Snape answered. "Here are your ingredients, the directions are in your text book on page 294, and you have three hours to complete it. Begin.

Snape turned away with a whirl of his black cloak dragging behind him. He moved back towards his desk and sat down. He picked up his quill and began scribbling on the next student's essay. Every ten minutes he lifted his eyes from the parchment and checked on Potter's progress. The boy had a deep look of concentration displaced on his face. His eyes scanned back and forth between the text book and his cauldron.

Snape could see that the boy was clearly to put an effort into his work, something that he didn't do often. Most of the time the boy was either daydreaming in class or he was plotting something with his two dunderhead friends. Snape turned back to his work and continued marking.

Harry looked up at the clock and sighed loudly. This potion was difficult and was taking all his focus. He stirred the faint violet potion counterclockwise six times like the directions stated. He then rechecked the text book and saw that the potion had to simmer for at least five minutes.

Harry sighed in relief. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. He then flopped down in the chair next to his desk to take a break. Snape's head snapped up when he heard Potter yawn. He watched the boy get comfortable in a chair.

"What are you doing, Mr. Potter? Your potion is not finished yet" Snape snarled.

"The book said that it has to simmer for five minutes, sir. So I am waiting to begin again", Harry stated calmly.

Snape frowned at the boy. "This is a detention, believe it or not. You are not here to sit down and get comfortable. Stand up and wait by the desk and finish your potion" he added.

Harry gritted his teeth; he stood up and walked back over to his desk. He waited until Snape turned his attention back towards his work before he called his professor a git under his breath. But his voice had not been low enough. The potion masters' head violent jerked upward, his black eyes ablaze. (BTW, I love the adjective "ablaze") "What did you say, Mr. Potter?" he asked in a deadly whisper.

Harry froze, his answer getting caught in his throat. Snape had heard him insult him. Snape pushed his chair back a loud scrape across the stone dungeon floor. He walked over to the boy and stopped a few inches away from him. Snape sneered down at him, his teeth clenched together.

"What did you call me?" he questioned again.

Harry stared up at his teacher for a moment. "All called you a git, sir he whispered, suddenly becoming interested in the floor.

"And why is that, Mr. Potter?" He already knew the answer but wanted to play with the boy's emotion even more.

"Because, sir, you're being unfair like you always are" Harry told his professor.

Snape lifted a black eyebrow. "How am I being unfair, because I told you to stand up and wait for the potion to simmer instead of allowing you to sit down and relax?"

Harry didn't say anything, but Snape continued anyway. "You think I assigned you detention so you can come down here and relax?" Snape asked. He watched the boy kept staring at the floor, avoiding his question. "Answer me, Potter."

Harry finally raised his eyes and looked at his professor "No sir, I don't think you gave me detention to come and relax, but I do believe you gave it to me unfairly."

"Really, in what way?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, unsure whether he should reveal what he was thinking.

"I'm waiting, Potter" Snape urged him.

"Because I was in possession of a time turner, you gave me detention just for that" Harry spat.

"Just for that", Snape repeated back. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small circular object that was tied around a golden chain. He held it out in front of Potter's face right between his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this object is?" Snape waited a moment for Harry to answer. From the lack of his response, he knew the boy didn't. "One wrong move with this time turner and you could cause serious damage to the time flow. You could go back and change events and stop or cause things to happen. Do you understand this, Potter?"

Harry stood stocked, still gazing at the time turner that was in Snape's hand. His mind was still trying to process what the man had just said. When he had taken the time turner from Hermione, he had known what it was, but not the extent of what it could do. "You could go back and change events and stop or cause things to happen," Snape voice echoed in his mind.

His parents' death came into his mind. He could prevent it from happening. He could save them. If he went back into the past, he could change the events and everything would be different. They would still be alive and he could have a real family.

Harry finally came back to himself and realized Snape was still speaking. But his mind was not processing what the man was saying. His mind and eyes were on the life changing object in Snape's hand. His mind screamed at him to get the turner. Without thinking he reached out and tried to grab the time turner that Snape was holding.

Snape's expression went from being annoyance to fury in a matter of seconds. "What are you doing, let go!" he yelled. But Harry wasn't letting go, he used both hands trying to wrestle it out of Snape's grasp but the man had a firm grip on it.

"Give it to me!" Harry cried.

"Let go of it this instant, Potter!" Snape commanded.

But his instructions fell on deaf ears. He then heard a loud hissing noise and looked behind Potter. The boy's unfinished potion was violently boiling and whining behind them. The violet liquid was beginning to leak over the cauldron. Snape reached for his wand with his free hand to stop the potion that was going to explode any second and at the same time gave one final tug at the chain of the time turner. He hadn't managed to get rid of the boy's grip on the thing he was still holding on firmly. Snape heard a click and saw the time turner had begun spinning and glowing. He was about to shout for Potter to let go of the thing, when there was a huge explosion and he felt liquid rain down upon them. The force of the potion knocked them both across the room. He felt himself beginning to spin and Potter tightly clung to him. A second later there was bright light and they saw a gray surface come into view.

Snape and Potter crashed painfully into the damp stone sidewalk. They rolled a couple of feet and came to a halt, nothing but a mass of limbs and tangled clothes. They laid there for a moment, catching their breath. A second later, Snape roughly pushed the boy off of him and sat up.

He scanned his surroundings and realized that he was outside and it was raining heavily and he and Potter were soaking wet. He stood up on shaky legs pulling Potter to his feet with him. This time, Snape took a careful look around his surroundings and from what he saw they looked nothing like the Hogwarts dungeons.

"Potter, what have you done" he whispered.


	2. Back in Time

**Chapter Two: Back in Time**

The rained drenched them from head to toe, their robes becoming soaked in a matter of minutes. Harry took a look around his surroundings and realized why Snape had just scolded him. They were definitely not in the Hogwarts' dungeons anymore.

It was night and the wind whipped around them, making the air rather cold. They seemed to be in an alleyway. Down the way, they could just make out the road with men and women walking by as well as a few automobiles. The people that were walking by and the few automobiles that passed them had caught Snape's attention.

Snape motioned for Harry to follow him down the alley. They stopped and peeked around the brick wall. What they saw shocked them to the core. They saw men and women walking back and forth that seemed to be wearing early 20th century clothing. They carried umbrellas and a horse and buggy passed by them. It was obvious that they had landed in a muggle city, but they recognized nothing from this place.

The streets were made of cobblestone and a few small and polished automobiles drove by them, splashing water as they went. A few poor looking people hurried by, getting drenched as well. After Snape made his brief evaluation of their surroundings, he grabbed Harry by the collar and pulled him back into the alley.

"Do you see what you have done?" Snape shouted in the boy's face. "You sent us back in time somewhere!"

Harry froze. He was standing in the middle of who knows where or more likely when, in the rain, with his enraged professor standing over him. He didn't know what caused him to ask this insane question but it was worth a shot.

"How do you know we went somewhere?" He asked.

The next second he watched Snape's face lose what little color that was left in it. He tightened his grip and pushed Harry into the brick wall.

"Do not play games with me Potter, you clearly saw what kind of environment is out there" Snape pointed down at the end of the alley. "What's out there is not from any of this world we know" Snape let him go and backed away from him holding out his hand. "Give me the time turner" he said in a dangerous voice.

Harry swallowed nervously. "Professor…" he began.

"Give me the damn time turner. NOW, POTTER!" Harry relented and slowly searched his cloak and pulled the golden object out. He dropped it in his professor's outstretched hand and took a step back from the man, watching him warily. Snape gazed at the object in his hand. The time turner had been smashed and lay into two broken pieces.

"When I fell on top of you I felt it break…" Harry tried to explain.

Snape held up a hand and stopped him. "I would be very quiet if I were you, Mr. Potter."

Harry shut his mouth immediately, fearful that if he didn't do so Snape was going to trike him any moment. He watched his teacher quietly pocket the broken time turner. The man shrugged his heavy black cloak off and tossed it on the ground, leaving only in his everyday dark robes. He pushed his wet hair out of his face and began walking down the alleyway towards the street, Harry taking the hint to follow.

Snape hurried down the cobble street with Harry closely behind. As they walked along, they were getting a few strange looks by passers-by Snape seemed not to care about this; he continued to march down the road.

Before long they came to the outskirts of the town. They came upon a bridge that was dark and hidden from the public eye. Snape moved so they were directly underneath it and out of the rain. He once again wiped the hair out of his eyes.

"We'll stay here for the night, until morning, then…" Snape announced.

"Then what?" Harry asked cautiously, afraid that Snape was going to yell at him.

"I don't know, I need time to think, since we have been thrown into this unknown situation", Snape answered harshly.

Harry took that as a warning to be silent for the remainder of the night if he wanted to live till morning. Harry pressed his back against the wall and slid down it, bringing his knees to his chest. He pulled his wet cloak around him, shivering a bit as he did so. Snape spotted this and pulled out his wand, pointing at the boy.

Harry stiffened, thinking the dour man was going to curse him. "If I was going to curse you Potter, I would have done it already. I'm just going to dry your clothes."

He flicked his wand at the boy. Harry sat there, waiting for the spell to take effect but after a few seconds nothing happened, he looked up at his teacher in confusion. Snape looked at his wand and inspected it briefly. He lifted his left hand and ran it cross the smooth black polished wood. His hand came away with sticky violet goo. Snape brought his palm up to his face and sniffed it.

After a moment he swore under his breath and turned back to Harry. "Stand up, Potter and come over here. "

Harry stood up walking slowly over to his teacher, stopping a few feet in front of him. "Take out your wand and hand it to me" he ordered.

Harry was going to protest, but a glare from his Potion Master told him not to argue and just do what he was told without comment. He reached in his school robes retrieving his wand, handing it over. Snape took it without saying anything. Once again his hand came away with the same sticky goo. Snape then handed the wand back to Potter and told him to try and cast a spell.

Harry did, but just like Snape's wand nothing happened. Harry tried a few more, but they didn't work either. "Put your wand away, Potter, and stop wasting your energy, no hex is going to work. Our magic is gone."

"Gone?" Harry repeated loudly.

"Yes, gone, Potter, and don't shout again."

Harry frowned but did not raise his voice when he asked his next question. "What do you mean our magic is gone, sir?"

Snape sighed and ran his hand through his wet dripping hair. "The Restoration Potion exploded all over us when the timer turner was activated. You had not finished brewing it yet so we're suffering adverse effects."

Harry opened his mouth to ask a question but Snape beat him to it. "Before you ask, we can do no magic of any form. We are as useless as muggles at the moment. No, I do not know when it will wear off; I will have to do some calculations later."

"So what do we do now, with no magic?" Harry asked, starting to panic from the situation.

Snape took a brief moment to answer, as if he was thinking through the question himself. "Like I stated before, we will rest here for the night. Tomorrow, as soon as the sun comes up, we will have to figure out exactly where we are and when we are. From there on, I will make the decisions. Now get some sleep."

Harry sat back down against the bridge wall in his former position. His mind was weighed down with the things that Snape had just told him. Their time turner was broken, but the big question was: could they still get back? After a few minutes of pondering the question, he had to ask Snape or his mind would not able to rest.

"Can we still get back home?" Harry asked sounding desperate. "I know the time turner is broken, but could we fix it or get another one?"

"Like I said before, it depends where we are in time. I can't answer your question, until I know the facts myself. Now if you would, Mr. Potter, shut up and go to sleep, I determine that we will have a long day tomorrow and I will not slow down for you and wait because you're sleepy."

After the Professor's little rant, Harry became quiet and left the man alone. Harry settled his head on his knees and tried to get as comfortable as possible so he could get some rest.


	3. This Just Keeps Getting Better

**Chapter Three: This Just Keeps Getting Better and Better**

It was first light when they left from under the bridge. Snape had woken Harry up by shaking him none too gently on the shoulder. Harry had been knocked out and he was not happy to be awoken so early. He had been confused. He had forgotten where he was and why his Potion Professor was standing over him with an angry look in his eyes.

Harry had climbed to his feet and brushed himself off. His clothes had finally dried so he wasn't so cold anymore. He stretched his arms over his head and tried to rub the knot that was in his neck due to sleeping with his head in his knees. He glanced at his teacher and saw that the man looked the same as he did the night before, other than he looked to a bit drained.

Without saying anything Snape turned and began heading down road that they had traveled last night. "Typical for the man to get up in the morning and not say a word" Harry thought as he followed the older man down the lane. Not that he wanted to speak to the greasy git in the morning or any part of the day.

As they walked, they came across a few people -they were all men dressed in dirty white shirts and overalls. They walked past them without saying a word. Some of them were very young, looking around Harry's age or a little older. They were all heading in the same direction.

Snape looked up and down the street, by the looks of things that seemed to be in the slums of town. What he assumed… were small run down apartments looked old and seemed to be falling apart. The road and sidewalks were littered with trash and some of the windows were broken. Further down the street, there was an open area of the block. It seemed to be a market place. There was no food in all of the many buckets that lined the area, though. It seemed that all of it had been taken away or brought to the market first thing in the morning.

Snape sighed and pushed his hair out of his face in frustration. Walking around in circles was doing them no good. Then he spotted it, when he looked up towards the sky. Three stores directly above was one of the apartments with a window that was slightly ajar. Right next to the window was a fire escape that led right up to it.

"Stay here, Potter", Snape said.

He moved towards the fire escape and began climbing it. He reached the window moments later. He slid his hands underneath the window and pushed it upward disappearing, into the apartment. Harry stood on the street, his eyes fixed on the window, waiting for Snape to return. A moment later he came back and waved towards the boy to come up.

Harry followed his order and hurried up the fire escape and a moment later he was climbing through the open window. He stepped into a very tiny room. It had one small lumpy bed in the corner, a black metal square chest up against the wall and a tight looking closet. Other than those things there was nothing really else in the apartment. The place was empty poor looking. A dark depress feeling hung in the air. It seemed sad that someone was occupying someplace so dreary.

Snape did not seem bothered by the atmosphere. He was hurrying around the apartment, clearly looking for something. He first ripped open the chest and began throwing things out of it onto the floor. There was nothing in it that was worth anything. He then moved to the closet and forced the door open.

Inside it, he found a rack of clothes. Snape grabbed them off the rack and began to sorting through them. He found ten pairs of shirts and ten pair of pants in various shades, as well as two pairs of jackets. Snape tossed one of the smaller pairs of pants and shirts to Harry. He caught the clothing items. He glanced at them and then back at Snape, a little confused.

"See if you can fit them, they look about your size."

"Why?"

Snape rolled his eyes and shook his head at the boy's stupidity. "We can't walk around in our normal clothing, we stick out. So change into those and when you're down, give me your old ones. "

"You want me to change right here in front of you?"

Snape closed his eyes and reopened them slowly. "Just do what I ask. I don't care to look at your scrawny little body. Now just do it and stop stalling before the person that lives here comes back", Snape snapped.

Five minutes later, they had changed clothes. Snape was wearing an old white dress shirt with black suspenders pants. The only thing he hadn't kept on was his black dress shoes. Harry had the same thing on but instead of black pants he wore badly faded brown ones.

Snape had taken their own clothes and stuffed them in one of the two large brown sacks that he had found in the closet. He had taken the other nine pairs of stolen clothes and stuffed them in the other sack. He then threw the one that contained their old clothes to Harry, while he picked up the other.

"Out the window, Potter", Snape instructed him. Harry threw the sack over his shoulder and climbed out, Snape following right behind him. Once they made it back to the street, the professor hurried them down the block as far away from the apartment as they could get.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, they came upon the river. Snape snatched the sack from Harry's arm, tossing into the bag into the stream.<p>

"What are you doing?" Harry yelled as he watched his precious clothes were taken away by the stream.

"Mind your tone Potter" Snape scolded him. Harry made an obscene gesture behind his Professor's back.

"I threw them away because we will no longer need them. We stand out in a crowd when we wear them

Snape began to move away from the river and back towards the main road, Harry following hot on his heels. "But you said you didn't know what time we're in, so why throw our clothes away?" Harry questioned.

Snape stopped suddenly, wheeled around and glared down at his irritating student. Harry froze and looked up at the older man's face, rather confused that he had halted. Snape might have been ready to scold him once again.

"Sir..." he asked politely, trying to save himself from whatever Snape was going to say next.

Snape opened his mouth in a sneer, but after a moment he shut it with a snap. He instead reached inside his pocket and pulled out a white crumbled up paper. He shoved it into Harry's hand and then waited for him to read it.

Harry carefully unraveled the thin sheet and read it slowly. After a minute he looked up at Snape, his face setting in a look of shock.

"April 4, 1912?" Harry whispered, staring at his professor.

"Yes", Snape answered. He took back the newspaper that he had found in the apartment and stuffed it back into his pocket. "We have traveled 81 years into the past, because of your stupidity I might add."

They resumed walking a few minutes before Harry broke the silence with another question. "So according to the newspaper, where in Southampton, England in 1912?"

"I'm glad you were able to catch on, Potter", Snape replied sarcastically.

Harry frowned, but continued anyway. "So can we get back to our own time?"

Snape stopped once more but did not turn to face the boy. "As soon as I know the facts, I will let you know, for now we have more pressing things we need to worry about, like money, food and shelter."

With that, Snape resumed walking. Harry stood there a moment, mauling over what Snape had just showed him. 1912. He had really screwed up this time. And this money, food and shelter, how did Snape think he was going to suits best?

Harry looked back in Snape's direction and just made him out far away down the street. Spotting him, he realized that Snape had moved that fast and he had only been standing there in thought for a few seconds. Harry took off running down the road after him. A moment later he had caught up to the man. He wheezed heavily trying to catch his breath . Snape turned towards him, with a smug expression.

"Next time you won't stand in the middle of the street daydreaming" Snape told him.

Harry ignored his comment. His mind was still trying to wrap around on what Snape had said a few minutes ago. "How are you going achieve those items?"

Snape rolled his eyes towards the sky. "Think Potter, I know you have a brain in your head. Although most times you fail to use it."

Harry stood there, struggling to grasp his professor's meaning. After about thirty seconds he heard Snape sigh above him. "Out of all three things I mentioned a moment ago, which one do we need to achieve the other two?"

Harry kept standing there, his face contorted in concentration. After a moment Snape decided to relieve his mental agony. "My god, Potter, are you that fucking stupid? We need money to achieve our goals."

As soon as Snape had answered the question, something in Harry's head clicked. "Oh", he whispered.

"Let's go, Potter, before I strangle you."

* * *

><p>The sun was completely up now. They had been walking the streets for more than a few hours now and the town was now loaded with men and women. They seemed to be in a shopping district. There were a lot of people huddled together in such a large space. Snape watched the different people like hawks, eyeing certain people carefully.<p>

As they had been walking the streets, Harry had been thinking that Snape had no idea where they were going. They seemed to have been walking around in circles for the past two hours, but Harry did not want to confront Snape about it, least of all the man might bite his head off or insult him.

Another five minutes had gone by and Harry was really considering questioning Snape, but before he could do that, the man grabbed him by the arm pulling him away from the crowed and towards the sidewalk and shoving the sack of clothes into his arms.

"I want you to walk to the end of the block", Snape pointed, "and wait for me; I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

Harry was about to ask what was going on, but the look on Snape's face told him to keep it to himself. Harry complied and began walking down the road. As he kept, curiosity got the best of him and he looked back to see what Snape was up to. Snape was not looking in his direction anymore and he seemed to have turned his attention on a poorly dressed man.

He was walking towards Snape, but the man seemed too distracted. Snape continued to approach. When the professor reached him, he gently brushed up against him. Then, Snape continued to walk and began to follow another one, who seemed better dressed. He 'accidentally' bumped into the man, and then brushed his hand near his pocket, grabbing the small money bag and placing it into his own pocket.

The two people that Snape had just robbed had been completely oblivious to what had happened. Snape, deciding that he had gotten what he wanted from those men, moved further down the road to seek out one or two more victims to pick pocket.

* * *

><p>Harry waited in front of a rundown tavern for almost an hour. He impatiently tapped his foot on the stone sidewalk, arms folded across his chest. People walked by, ignoring him for the most part. At one point a lady had come by and asked him if he was lost. Two children, a girl and a boy, trailing behind her. At first he wasn't sure if he should answer her or not. He was afraid that would mess with time, but if he didn't say anything it would cause more damage.<p>

The woman looked him up and down, not sure if she should believe the boy.

"Are your sure?" The woman had a thick Irish accent. She almost looked like Molly Weasley with her flaming red curly hair and pale skin with freckles on her face. Only she wasn't as plumped as Mrs. Weasley, not really skinny but not very big either. She stood an inch or two taller than Harry. She was wearing a long skirt and a simple knitted sweater. She carried two bags in her hand.

"He is sure, ma'am" a deep voice sounded behind him. A second later, a large hand descended on top of Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up and saw Snape standing over him.

The women looked up at Snape and then back at Harry. By her facial expression she didn't seem to believe him. The boy, after all, didn't look too comfortable with the man. A moment of total silence past between them, which the two parties just stood there, sizing one another up. Finally, Snape spoke.

"I was wondering ma'am?" he asked almost sounding polity. "If you knew where the local inn is, we've been searching for it all morning." Snape knew where the inn was however, he had heard a few people discussing it earlier when he had been picking out his targets to rob.

The Irish woman thought for a moment then finally spoke. "If that's where you're headed, I'll be happy to take you there."

"Thank you ma'am" Snape said.

The woman nodded. She ushered her two children and motioned them to follow her. As they walked, there was a distance behind woman and her kids. Harry figured that the woman was out of earshot so he decided to question Snape.

"Why did you lie, we're not going to an inn?" Harry decided to questioned.

Without taking his eyes off the woman Snape answered. "For your information, Potter, we are going to the inn; I just lied about not knowing where it was."

"Why would you do that?" Harry asked.

"That lady was suspicious of us. You standing outside that building made you seem lost. Judging from her reaction of you standing there, she was worried. I could sense her mother instincts a mile away."

"I still don't get why you asked the way to the inn."

"I just said she was suspicious of us. I can tell how she looked at us when she came up. I used the direction to the inn as a distraction to get her attention off us for the moment. But beware, Potter, I think she will question us again and you must not fuel her suspicious, we cannot afford any problems."

They turned the corner and came to stand in front a large rundown building. It was old, and from the architectural style, it looked like a typical 18th century building. The woman turned towards them with a grim expression.

"I booked here last night, they were pretty full then. They may be all full now" she told them.

"Well, thank you; if it's full I'm sure we will be able to find someplace else."

"Oh, you see, dearie, everyone has come into town so they can catch the ship that sails this coming Wednesday. Is that the reason why you're in town, to board the ship when it arrives?"

"Yes, that's what we're here for ma'am. We came all the way from London just to board her", Snape answered smoothly.

Harry's eye's kept moving between the the two adults, his confusion evident on his face. "What ship?" he thought to himself.

"I'll show you in if you like" the woman told them. "I know the owner for some time and I stay here every time I'm in town."

"That would be greatly appreciated", Snape said.

The women ushered her two children in front of her and led the two gentlemen inside the establishment. When they entered the building, it was just as rundown as on the outside. The wooden floor was littered with dirt and trash. The wood creaked as people walked on it and there were holes in the floor where the wood begun to decay.

There was a scruffy looking man behind the old dusty counter. He had pale blue eyes and an uncared for looking beard. The man's hair was sticking up in every direction all over his head, as if he hadn't combed it for days or maybe months.

The man looked up and smiled at the woman they had just met a few minutes before. "Ah, Emma" he said cheerfully. "Your back already, did you find everything you needed?" the man asked.

"Yes, thank you Ed," said the Irish, whose name was Emma. "Look, I brought you some customers."

The man named Ed looked past Emma and stared at Snape and Harry as if he had just realized that they had been standing there the whole time. "They're looking for a room, Ed" Emma explained.

He looked them up and down with a frown. He didn't seem too keen on letting them come in. "You got money?" He asked finally.

Snape crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the man sizing him up as well. "I do if you have a room."

The man ran his hand through his beard, never taking his eyes off the pair that stood in front of him. "I assume that you two will be together and you'll be leaving when the ship arrives?"

"Yes to both" Snape answered.

The man nodded. "Well you're in luck - I have one room left that you can rent for the five days for 12 pounds."

Snape stepped forward, fishing out some coins as he went. He placed exactly 12 pounds on the counter in front of the man. The man gathered the money, then turned and pulled down an old rusty metal key and handed it over to Snape.

"Your room is on the top floor number 20. The outhouse is out back and so is the water pump."

Snape nodded. He turned and motioned for Harry to follow up the stairs. Harry did what he was told and hurried, Snape following right behind him. They walked up three flights of stairs before they reached the highest floor. They walked down the poorly lit hallway that was only lit by oil lamps.

They came upon the room, which was the last door on the left. Snape took the key, unlocked and pushed the old wooden door open- and it did so with a creak. Snape stepped into the room and Harry brought up the rear. Harry quietly shut the door behind them. He then turned toward the front and observed the room.

There were two small beds, a window and a small desk that was stashed in the corner with an oil lamp on top of it. Snape took the bag from Harry and tossed it on top of the desk. He crossed the room and took the bed that was on the right side against the wall and sat down on it heavily.

"Get some sleep. For a few hours" Snape told Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to protest. "Get some sleep" he repeated. "I don't care if you're not tired. I am, so you will sit down and be quiet for a least a couple of hours and you will not leave this room."

He didn't wait for Harry's reply. He stretched out his tall frame on the rickety bed and lied down. After a moment of watching Snape get comfortable, he crossed the room and sat down on his own. He sat, his body up against the wall and pulled his knees into his chest.

He was upset. They were here 81 years in the past because of him. He had been so stupid and had lost his mind briefly. He had been bullhead and had not listened and to his teacher and this had been the consequence. And now Snape didn't know if they could get back or not, and also they had no magic, maybe temporally and/or permanently. They may even be stuck in this place forever. He had done all this just to get the chance to try and save his parents. Using the time turner may have worked or it may have not. There was no way of knowing now.

Harry fell sideways on to the bed, still facing Snape's direction. He closed his eyes and tried to force his mind to stop thinking and shut off. He felt his eyes become moist and the tears starting to leak down his face. "It was his fault; it was his fault", his mind kept repeating over and over. His nose began to run and he sniffed a bit to try and clear it. He convinced himself to be quiet so Snape wouldn't wake up and mock him. He was really in for it. He couldn't have picked a better person to be sent back in time with.

* * *

><p>It was many hours later when Harry felt someone shake him awake. He opened his green eyes and saw Snape standing over him. The man had a mean expression on his face.<p>

"Get up Potter, wipe your face, we're going out", Snape announced.

Harry's eyes widened, he had forgotten that he had cried himself to sleep. He wiped his face quickly and looked at Snape to see if he was going to say anything. He didn't but he still looked annoyed.

"Anytime you want to get up, that would be great" Snape said.

After a moment, finally awake, Harry stood up and smoothed down his clothes. Snape headed towards the door and opened it. He waited for Potter to cross the threshold before he firmly shut the door and locked it. He then led Harry downstairs and out of the run down inn.

They came out on the busy street. It seemed that most people were getting off from work or whatever people did in this time period. Snape led the boy down the road. They came to the market that they had passed earlier that morning. They seemed they were opened now and the sellers (mostly women) were ready for business.

Snape carefully looked over the different items, making a quick list in his head of all the items they would need for the five days and after. He quickly went through the many food stands and bought food for himself and Potter for a few days and other supplies that they would need. After they were done Snape headed back to the inn. They placed their purchases on the desk. Snape combed through the food and handed Harry some of his share. Harry took the food and sat on the bed and began to eat. Snape picked up a role of fresh bread and began to munch on that.

While they had been out, one of the vendors had been selling notebooks. Snape had come across a black leather folder full of paper and a few pencils. He pulled out a few sheets from the folder and laid them out on the desk. He picked up the pencil and began scribbling everything he knew about the potion and the time period they were in.

From across the room, Harry ate his food in silence and watched his teacher at the same time. The man's hand flew across the paper. In the past ten minutes, Snape had filled several pieces of paper with his small cramped hand writing. As he was working, he was looking like an obsessed man. His whole focus was on what he was doing and nothing in the room distracted him. Harry watched his professor for a few more minutes, curious on what Snape had been scribbling down.

Snape was writing everything he knew about the Restoration and its effects. When the half finished potion had exploded and the time turner had been accidentally activated, he believed the potion had caused them to travel through space as well as the timer turner had caused them to travel through time. With his knowledge of the object he knew that it did not cause someone to travel through space, the person could only change the time period but still be in the exact spot. That only could mean that when the potion had exploded, that had caused then to be blown across the country, making them end up in Southampton.

Snape reread over his notes and concluded that his theory was right. He placed that piece of paper aside and pulled out a fresh one. He moved on to the theory behind the loss of their magic. The potion had something to do with that as well. Originally, the Restoration Potion was to revert the effects of spells that had drenched objects or animals.

They had been drenched in it alright. Now he had to calculate how long it would take for their magical cores to straighten themselves out and their magic to return. Snape knew the effects wouldn't last because the original potion would only last a certain amount of time. It had never been tested on a human before and the potion was not even completed. He would have to make an estimate.

* * *

><p>It was past midnight and Harry was sprawled out over his bed fast asleep. The room was completely dark except for the small oil lamp that was burning on top of the desk that Snape still sat at. He was no longer writing - he had given that up a while ago. Now he sat at the desk leaning back in his chair and staring at paint chip wall. He was lost in his own mind, unaware of the world around him.<p>

Snape sat there with a stone face. He had been sitting there for hours, running the plan that he had come up with over and over in his mind. It had many estimates that he had made over the night that were vital to the plan. He was not completely satisfied with the arrangement he had made for him and Potter, but it would have to do if they wanted to get back home anytime soon. The plan would involve some danger, but it would not be extreme if they could stick to it. If things didn't go as he had wanted they could die, but that was the only way they could get back home and it was a risk he was willing to take.


	4. What Are You, Crazy!

**Chapter 4: What Are You, Crazy! **

The sun streamed in through the window, making the room glow in a bright orange light. The two men that occupied the room were both oblivious to the world. Their soft snores echoed around the four white peeling walls.

Snape was completely knocked out, slumped over at the desk with his head buried in his arm. Harry was lying in bed, limbs spread out in every direction, his mouth wide open with saliva leaking from it. They were so deeply asleep that they did not hear the gentle knock that came from the door.

A few seconds later the knock sounded again, just louder this time. Harry rolled over in his bed and opened his eyes. He laid there for a few moments trying to gather where he was. When his mind finally began to work, he dragged himself up sitting on the side of the bed. The boy rubbed his eyes to get the nights' crust out of them. He had been up for only a few seconds when he heard someone tapping on the door. He turned his attention to the door and then towards the corner where his teacher was was asleep on the desk asleep.

Harry got up and walked over to Snape slowly. When he came to him, he reached out a hesitant hand. He lightly touched his professor's shoulder. Harry drew his hand back and waited for the man to react, but nothing happened except that Snape stopped snoring. Harry stood there a few minutes thinking. A moment later, his lips curled into an evil grin- he reached out his hand once more but towards Snape's hair this time. His fingers were about an inch away when a low deep annoyed voice sounded.

"Touch me, Potter, and that will be the last time that hand will touch anything" Snape said. Harry stopped, his hand frozen in midair. He was so shocked that he had been caught he couldn't move. He did know what he had been about to do?

Snape sat up slowly, his narrowed eyes never leaving the boy's startled face; Harry noticed that his teacher was sporting a day old beard. The knock sounded once more. Snape turned his attention towards it. After a moment he stood up and unlocked the door, wrenching it open.

Emma, the woman they had met yesterday morning, was standing in front of their door. Snape stared down his hook nose at the lady, with an irritated expression. "What can I do for you Mrs…?" Snape asked.

"My name is Emma Walsh" she answered.

"Mrs. Walsh, what can I do for you?" Snape repeated.

"Ms." She politely corrected him. She then continued. "I was wondering will you be heading to mass this morning?" She inquired kindly.

"Mass?" Snape said, sounding a bit confused.

"Today is April 7, Easter Sunday."

"Oh yes that's right, it is."

"Well, will you be heading to the local church? I can show you where it is."

Snape shook his head. "No, we will not be attending the service."

The women just stood in the doorway, unsure how to address Snape's comment, so he decided that he would help her along. "No need to feel sorry, we're non- believers."

She nodded slowly to herself. She seemed not to have come across many non-believers in her day and was unable to handle it. "Then I'll see you when we board the ship?"

"Yes."

She gave a short bow and turned to leave. As soon as her back was turned Snape shut the door. He moved back towards the desk and sat down heavily. He briefly glanced over to where Harry was still standing in the middle of the floor. Snape gestured with his head for the boy to sit down on the bed. Harry sat and continued to keep his attention on his professor.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, our survival depends on it. Do not interrupt me until I'm finished, do you understand Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, sir."

Snape turned his attention to the stack of papers and began to shift through them. He picked up the one he needed and looked back to the boy sitting on the bed. "I have gone over what has happen to our magic. According to my calculations, our powers should return in about nine days."

Harry sat there listening to Snape explain what had happened to their magic.

"Now this ship that everyone has been talking about, we're going to board it."

"Why?"

"We need to head to America. When I did my research based on what I found out in 1912 there was a wizard named Harold Worthington that experimented with time turners. According to the history books, he was able to invent a time turner that could go forward in time. We need to get that turner so we can go back home. Since we have no magic, we must travel the muggle way."

"I never heard of a time turner able to go forward in time. Niether have I heard of Harold Worthington." Harry questioned.

"Harold Worthington's timer turner experiment was deemed unsafe. The wizarding world saw inventing a turner that could go forward in time too dangerous, so they were all destroyed and Worthington thrown into Azkaban."

"Why such the hasher punishment?"

"Harold Worthington, was deemed a threat to society. Supposedly after all of his timer turners were destroyed the Aurors found one turner in Worthington's possession. It was eradicated and he sentence to life in Azakban. Where he died in 1920."

Harry sat there thinking on what Snape had just revealed to him. The plan sounded like it was possible, after all he wanted to go home and it was his doing that had landed them here.

"Alright, when does the ship leave?"

"Wednesday, three days from now."

"What about the tickets for the ship?"

Snape turned his attention back to Harry. "You don't have to worry about that, I will handle it."

Harry stared at him spitefully. "The same way you got the money to pay for this room?"

They held each other's gaze for a few seconds before Snape spoke. "If that's how I have to do it, but I would rather buy third class tickets than steal one."

"Third class?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "What did you think, that we would be going in style?" he scolded the boy. "When we arrived here a little over a day ago we had nothing. Now we have a bit of money, but I do not think I can afford to buy first or second class tickets for both of us."

"What about sealing two tickets?" Harry suggested.

"Really, Potter?" Snape said sarcastically. "First you reprimand me for stealing them, and then you tell me I should. If I do end up stealing the tickets, it will be third class because, to put it simply, Mr. Potter, there is nothing better walking around here."

With that, Snape stood and moved towards the door. He stopped with his hand on the door knob, and without turning his head he addressed Harry. "Do not leave this room, I will be back later and if you get hungry, the food is on the desk."

A moment later, Snape shut the door and locked it. Harry, who was still stitting on his bed, listened to Snape's footsteps faded (fading) away. When all was silent, Harry walked over to the desk where not five minutes ago Snape had sat. The desk was still littered with papers, all filled with Snape's cramped handwriting. Harry pulled a couple of white sheets towards him. He studied them briefly. Some of the pieces of paper had calculations on them, others were full of history from 1907 until 1912.

After reviewing them, Harry pushed them aside. A folded piece of paper that was lying underneath another sheet caught his attention. He slowly pulled it and unfolded it. He read the huge black letters that were at the top of the page. As he carefully surveyed the 's hands began to shake, his face turning pale.

Harry's mind was on overdrive. Everything he knew about muggle history was coming back to him. The date that was printed on the flyer seemed to be jumping off the page at him. April 10, 1912 kept playing over and over in his head. Snape didn't think that they were going to get on the ship did he? He was supposed to be trying to get them to the States , not try to kill them. His hand shook so badly out of fear that he dropped the paper to the floor. His body felt like jelly and Harry fell heavily into the desk chair. There was no way he was going to get on the RMS Titanic when he knew it would sink and take 1,500 people with it.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this story has been add to a lot of people's favorites left and right. But if you could drop me a review even if it's short, I would really like to know what you think of the story so far. Or what you think is going to happen next. Thanks for reading<strong>.


	5. Dirty Money

**Chapter Five: Dirty Money **

Snape continued to walk down the deserted street. During his walk he had hardly come across anyone. It seemed everyone had gone to Mass or some kind of church service for the holiday celebration. As he strolled down the road, he came across the river where he had dumped his and Potter's clothes the other day. He slowly moved over to the bank and sat down. He pulled his notebook towards him, opening it.

He flipped through the book and found several sheets that had not been used. He found a nice clean one. He took out a few pencils he had been carrying and began to draw on the tablet. He had been drawing for the past forty minutes when he realized that he had been sketching the river and things that surrounded it. He was so engrossed that he barely saw the large shadow that fell over him.

He looked up and saw a woman standing over him. She was wearing an old dirty shawl over her shoulders. She also wore a black dress that was fading into gray. Her blonde curly hair was pulled back in a low bun. She smiled down at Snape, her blue eyes sparkling.

"What'd you draw there?" she asked, leaning over his shoulder.

Snape stared up, pulling the folder into his body hiding it from her. "Can I help you ma'am?" Snape asked; he didn't want any company, he was just fine alone.

"I was just admiring your beautiful drawing- so, do you draw often?"

"Not really" he answered tensely. From her state of attire he knew she was a tart. Her breasts were basically popping out of the top of her dress, as she was leaning over him seductively.

He gathered his folder and pencil. Snape stood up in front of the woman. "Look, lady, I'm not interested." he said sternly.

She glanced down at herself and then back at him. "You know what I am?"

"Of course I do, I wasn't born yesterday. Anyone with a brain could see that."

She giggled, which almost sounded like a child's laugh. "I know what you are as well" she challenged.

"Oh" Snape challenged, raising a black midnight eyebrow.

"Just a few days ago did you not pickpocket several people, just a few blocks from here?" Snape took a step back, his posture becoming tense.

"Have you been watching me?"

She giggled again, waving a hand at him. "If you think I'm going to get the Constable on you, you don't have to worry. I can just recognize a pro."

Snape was getting a bit irritated now. This woman clearly wanted something. "Get to the point lady, if you haven't come to turn me in, what is it that you want?"

"I notice you are a talented artist."

"And?"

"And, I was wondering if you could do a drawing of me?"

"What?" Snape asked, shocked at her request.

"I would like for you to draw me- you see, I can't afford a photograph and no one around here has a camera so I was hoping you would draw my portrait."

Snape didn't say anything - he just watched the woman silently.

"I'll pay you for it" the woman told him.

Snape began to listen more intently with the mention of money. "How much?" Snape asked.

"50 cents" She reached into her dress and flicked the coin at Snape who caught it in midair.

"Half now and half when you're done." She turned and began to walk towards the road; she looked back towards Snape when she noticed him not following. "Are you coming?"

Snape walked forward and stopped in front of the hooker. "I thought you wanted your portrait done?"

"I do, but we can hardly do it out in the open."

Snaps followed her down the street, her statement dawning on him. "You want the drawing nude?"

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "That's not a problem, is it?"

Snape shook his head. "Well then my room's not far, we can do it there." Snape raised a black eyebrow and asked. "When you say your room, you mean at a brothel."

"Yes, again is this a problem?"

"No."

"Good."

* * *

><p>They spoke no more until they reached their destination. They came upon a building. It was just as old and rundown as the others in the area. The only thing that seemed remotely kept up was the church, which they passed on their way here. Snape followed the prostitute inside. As he stepped inside, he came to stand in a wide open area. There were sofas and chairs scattered all round the large room.<p>

Long distasteful dirty pink drapes covered the four ceiling to floor windows. The place looked like an early 1600's brothel instead of a 20th century one. There were a few men and some hookers that were lounging around the room, but it didn't seem too busy today. It looked that most people had decided to go to Mass or some form of worship today.

The prostitute led Snape towards the tall spiral staircase leading up to the second floor. They passed many doors until they came to the end of the hallway. The woman opened the last door on the right and held it open for him to pass through.

As Snape stepped into the room, the woman closed the door behind them and walked towards the far side of the room. She took her shawl off and laid it on the one chair that sat next to a small round table. She moved toward the window and opened the curtains, letting the sunlight flow through. She turned toward him, waiting for his directions.

Snape took a look around the bedroom to see how he wanted to do this. The room was medium size, with a large worn four post bed up against the wall. Pink curtains covered the bed as well as a pink heavy bed sheet. The brown carpet was dirty and had stains in certain places. Snape could just imagine what they were but really didn't want to think about it.

This place old and unclean, how anybody wanted to have sex in there was beyond him. They would pick up a disease from just the room alone. Snape made a mental note to take a potion as soon as he got back home in case he caught something while he was here.

"So where do you want me?" she asked him.

Snape took a brief look around. The bed looked like the only place that could do this. "The bed and I'll take the chair."

She dipped her head. She moved over to the bed and began slowly taking her dress off. Behind her Snape maneuvered the chair closer to the window so he could receive some light so he could see. He pulled the table up to the chair and placed his note book and pencils upon it. He turned his attention back up toward the hooker and saw that she stood completely nude in front of him.

He eyed her body closely. She was thin, almost too thin. He could count her ribs from where he was standing. Her skin was white, giving off an almost transparent look. Her long blond curls were loose from the bun and were hanging down her back. Overall, she was not really much too look at. For a start, she was too thin for his likely, he could probably break her. Her breasts rather small, most likely an A cup, and she had hair under her arms, on her legs and sex. She was not very well taken care of.

"Lay down on the bed facing me" Snape instructed her. She did was she was told. "Lay on your side. Lift your chin up toward me. Use an arm to support your head. Keep your body just like that and don't move."

He had her lying on her side on the edge of the bed. Her right foot rested on top of the sheets, while her left foot sat on top of her right, her toes pointing toward the door. She used her right arm to support her head and her chin was pointed towards Snape so he could get a good view of it.

Snape took a seat in the chair and opened his notebook to a fresh page. He glanced up at the woman lying on the bed, getting a good mental image. His pencil lightly touched the white crisp paper, making a gray line. He began sketching her face. He started with her eyes and then moved on to her eyebrows and nose. Every few minutes he glanced up briefly to make sure he was drawing it right. She continued to keep perfectly still, only breasts moving up and down being the only signal that she was still alive.

The silence stretched between them. The only sound that was heard in the room was Snape scratching away on his tablet and the wind that came in through the open window behind them. It was nice while he was sketching. The room was quiet and the breeze blew on his back. This place would have been almost perfect, if it was cleaner and if he was in his own time. He sighed-he guessed he couldn't have everything.

* * *

><p>A little over an hour later, Snape was finally done. As the woman got dressed, he carefully got rid of stray marks the pencil had left behind. He dated and ripped the page out of the book. Snape stood up and walked over to the woman. She turned towards him. Snape handed over the picture. She took it from him and studied it silently. After a moment she looked up at Snape and smiled at him. "It's wonderful."<p>

Snape nodded in agreement but was not too overly enthusiastic. "Do you have the other half of my payment?"

Unfazed by his rudeness, she handed over the small coin. Snape took it and pocked it. He made his way to leave, but the woman called him back.

"If you're willing, I'm sure there are more girls here that would be interested in your talent."

Snape stopped with his hand on the doorknob and turned to look at her. "How many girls are we talking about?"

The woman smiled. "Just wait here for a moment and I'll go and see."

* * *

><p>It was past dark the time Snape reached the inn. He hurried past the innkeeper who gave him a frown and marched up the stairs. Snape made it to the top floor in record time and was unlocking the door to his room a moment later.<p>

He stepped inside. He slammed the door behind him and saw Potter jump awake looking around the room bewildered. A moment later, Harry calmed down when his eyes landed on his professor who stood in the doorway smirking at him.

"Good Potter, I see you can follow directions." Snape moved towards the desk-he then dropped his notebook and sat down in the chair.

Harry yawned, looking towards the window. He saw he had been asleep for a few hours and Snape had been gone for more. He looked over to the man. "Where have you been?" Harry questioned.

Snape glanced at the boy with a dark expression. "Are you my keeper now?"

Harry saw he wanted to pick a fight, but he wouldn't walk into it that easily. "I was just wondering why you were gone so long. "

"What did I tell you this morning, were you not listening?"

"You said you were going to try and get two third class tickets to board the Titanic."

Snape wanted to comment but shut his mouth when he comprehended what the boy had just said. "Ah, I see you have gone through my papers."

Harry did not speak; he just looked away staring towards the window. From where Snape sat, he could see the boy was a bit unsure of the plan.

"We don't have a choice, Potter. The Titanic is the only ship leaving out of here in the next three days. "

"Why don't we go to Hogwarts?"

Snape huffed and shook his head; he was really tired of repeating himself. "Weren't you listening? We cannot change the timeline more than we already have. We cannot interact with people we know back and our own time. And before you ask WE CANNOT CHANGE EVENTS. When we board the Titanic, it will hit that iceberg as it is destined to, it will sink and all those people will die and we won't do a thing about it."

Harry didn't say anything after that; he was too fearful of the mad look in his teacher's eyes. He wasn't going to ask, what his professor's plan of escape before the ship sunk. He would ask later, most likely tomorrow. Harry just sat back against the wall and drew his knees into his chest. Snape turned away, headed over to his bed and sat down heavily on to it. Still fully clothed, he lay down and shut his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>They will be boarding the Titanic soon and then the real fun begins. <strong>


	6. Tickets

**Chapter Six: Tickets **

It was mid-morning as Snape's and Harry walked the streets. It was their last day before they boarded the Titanic tomorrow afternoon. They were out in the busy afternoon streets getting ready to buy their tickets. Snape led Harry towards the docks which were about a half a mile away from the inn.

Snape had spoken to Ms. Walsh the other night. She had told him how much it was going to be for a third class ticket for two people and where he could get the tickets from. She told him that they needed to hurry because they were going fast.

They headed towards the docks where there was a small line gathering in front of a small station. There were three men that were dressed in black and white officer uniforms. They stood in front of a small table with stacks of small yellowish parchment. A man and a woman were at the counter. The man was dressed in a dirty shirt with overalls and he was holding a whole bunch of smaller papers. He also had an ID card. Snape stopped walking and grabbed Harry's arm, halting him as well.

Harry looked up at his teacher in confusion. Snape shook his head and ushered them further away from the crowd of people. He began to pace angrily. Harry was completely confused, one minute they were about to buy the tickets and the next his teacher was pacing in front of him angrily.

"Sir?" Harry inquired.

Snape finally stopped moving and looked down at his baffled student. He sighed and instructed the boy to follow him. They walked until a few blocks away where Snape stopped in front of a street lamp.

"We have a problem" he announced. Harry stood there, waiting for the man to explain what he meant. "To buy the tickets we need to have some form of identification and signature. We do not have that so it will require me to steal two tickets."

"Why don't you just steal an ID card?" Harry suggested.

Snape shook his head. "Too much trouble will if I did that. No, I'll have to steal the tickets out right, which will cause fewer problems. Congratulations Potter, you'll get your wish."

"My wish?" he repeated.

"That I steal the tickets; I believe you suggested it the other day."

"Well", Harry began, watching the people that passed them. "You can go ahead and do it."

"Really, Potter, you think I would steal two tickets in broad daylight. I think not. It will not be so easy; people will be watching their backs more carefully."

"Why be more carefully now?" Harry questioned.

"These tickets cost a lot of money and people always protect their investments."

"Sooooo, when will you be getting the tickets?"

"When the sun goes down and you are safe inside our room."

Harry narrowed his eyes, feeling offended that Snape wanted to lock him up. "I can't help?"

"No", he said flatly. "It's because this will be dangerous and this is not some little adventure. I do not want you getting in the way; it is going to be already difficult enough."

Snape walked past Harry and began moving in the direction of the inn. Harry stood near the lamp post, still pouting about what Snape had just told him. After a moment the very small logical part of his brain kicked in and decided that Snape was right and that he would get in the way.

* * *

><p>It was an hour past dark when Snape stepped out on to the street in front of the inn. He dug inside of his pocket and retrieved the pack of cigarettes and lighter that he had bought earlier that day. He quickly lit up and shoved the stuff back into his pants.<p>

His eyes swept the street to find it remotely empty, except for a few stragglers. Snape decided to hang out at the tavern down the lane. He began strolling down the road, in the direction of the pub. As he was walked, he released the smoke into the cool night air. As he cruised, he listened to his feet echo on the cobble stone.

Snape reached the pub less than twenty minutes later. When he walked inside, he found the place was packed. Mostly men and some women were lining the establishment from wall to wall. The tables were crowded as well as the bar counter. Snape closed the door behind him and made his way through the congregation. The noise level was rather high, many voices carried across the place.

He found a stool at the bar and sat down. The bartender came over and asked him what he wanted to drink. He almost due to habit ordered firewhisky, but caught himself at the last second and asked for a simple beer. The man came back with a tall glass of brown foamy liquid and set it down in front of Snape.

Snape paid the man and began to sip his refreshment. As he sat there, Snape watched the people around him. From where he was sitting, he could hear multiple conversations going on, but from the sound of things none of them really interested him. Mostly these people were discussing their everyday lives and how everyday was a struggle just to survive.

Snape could relate to that - his own childhood had been very rough and unhappy. His father had been a total bastard and drunk, while his mother was a shell of a person and who had suffered from depression. He learned to fend for himself growing up, because he knew neither of his parents was going to take care of him properly. Sometimes he wondered how he had survived infancy.

Snape took a large swing of his drink. Enough of that depressing shit, he thought to himself. It was not the time or the place to wallow in the memories of his terrible upbringing. It was time to pay attention if he wanted to get back home.

He finished his beer and decided to order another one. He just paid the bartender once more, when his spy trained ears picked up on a conversation that had just turned rather interesting. A few stools down, two men were sitting at the bar with a litter of empty beer glasses surrounding them. It was clear that they were drunk due to their increasingly loud voices. They were going on and on about how they had bought a ticket to the Titanic that morning, and how they were going to be the first ones in their family to leave the country and sail to America.

The two men's voice began to rise even more and people that were in the pub began to turn their attention towards them. The men were oblivious to the stares that were coming at them from every direction. They were either too drunk to notice or they were so happy they just didn't care.

The bartender marched over to them and told them to keep it down – if they didn't he would be forced to throw them out. One of the two men that had come into the bar a few minutes before began to yell at the bartender. The man was so drunk it was impossible to tell what he had just shouted, but the pub manager didn't seem to appreciate it much.

"Get out of my pub," the bartender told them firmly and pointed towards the door.

The other stood up as well and growled at the owner of the tavern. "Why you's k-kicken us out? We's talken just likes everyone else, and you's want us gone 'rom 'ere. That ain't fair."

"I don't care if it isn't fair; I want you out of here NOW."

"Why, you j-jealous, you's jealous 'cause we got ickets and you's 'ave to stay in 'his 'ell hole."

The man was swaying dangerously. His hand was firmly placed on the bar counter to keep himself up right. His buddy was no better. He was teetering on his stool and looked about to hit the floor. "I won't tell you two again, OUT, before I call the Constable," the bartender threatened.

At the mention of law enforcement, the two drunken men seemed to come to their senses. They grumbled and got up from the counter. They finished the rest of their drinks and then threw some money on the counter top. They stumbled out of the pub and out to the cool night air. Snape took one last sip of his drink and then left. He had a job to do, and those idiots would be a nice easy pick pocket.

* * *

><p>Snape closed the door behind him, locking it. He focused on Potter and saw he was still wide awake, sitting on his bed staring up at him. Snape moved over to the desk and dropped the two tickets. Harry looked over at them.<p>

"You did it" Harry said.

Snape answered without so much as a glance, as headed over to his bed and lay down. "Did you think I wouldn't get the tickets? Do you really want to stay here and live in this backwards culture?"

"No, sir" he told his teacher quietly.

Silence fell in the room. Harry knew that Snape wasn't asleep, because of the way he was breathing. Harry shifted back and forth on his mattress, making it creak. He really wanted to ask Snape a question concerning their plan, but the man seemed not to want to be bothered and desired to go to sleep. After a few minutes of debating, he decided that he wanted his question answered, even if Snape bit his head off.

"Sir" he called.

He waited exactly five seconds, when Snape sighed. He didn't turn around to face him, when his deep tired voice sounded agitated. "I will answer all your questions tomorrow," he told the Gryffindor. "Get some sleep, we have to be up early in the morning, we have a few things we need to take care of before we board the ship."

And with that, Harry realized that he wasn't getting his answer tonight, so he rolled over and tried to get as much rest as possible before he began his journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter we finally get to the Titanic. Sorry it took so long, but wanted to cover some ground. A lot of historical facts coming up in the next chapter and want to be accurate as possible, with my own little mix added in. Stay tune. <strong>


	7. Titanic

** A reminder, Harry is thirteen years old in this story, if he seems to come across immature to you. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Titanic<strong>

It was still night time when Harry was being shaken awake. He opened his eyes to see Snape hovering over him. Snape was standing there with his everyday hate-the-world expression plastered on his face. The only things that threw him off was Snape's dripping wet hair, and that he had shaved his four day old beard.

"Time to get up, Potter, we have much to do," Snape informed him.

Harry took a moment to yawn before pulling back the sheets. He stood and stretched, wincing when he felt his bones cracked. He glanced up at Snape and saw him standing over three buckets of water.

Harry rose a curious eyebrow, unsure what all of the water was for.

"You're going to wash up and you're going to do it thoroughly," Snape said, sounding serious. "Make sure you wash your hair. We have to go through an inspection," Snape explained.

"An inspection, why?"

"All third class tickets holders are subject to a health inspection before boarding the ship. We would have to do one again when we arrive in the States, but since the Titanic will never make it, we won't have to worry."

"I wanted to ask, what's your plan on escaping the ship before it sinks?"

"According to my calculations, our magic should return five days from now and when it does, I'll apparate us off the ship and the rest of the way towards America.

"And if our magic doesn't return, do you have a plan B?" Harry challenged him.

"We make it to one of life boats as fast as possible."

"And if we don't make it?"

"Then we die, Potter, along with 1500 people."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, not expecting Snape would be that blunt with his answer. Snape considered the boy that stood in front of him before he continued.

"Now you know, if things don't pan out, it can turn dangerous," Snape told him. "Now get washed up. I'll be back in a half an hour, you better be done by then," he warned him.

* * *

><p>Snape and Harry stood on the pier, their gaze on the huge black and white ship that loomed in front of them. By all rights, the thing was impressive. The Titanic stood tall and proud to be observed on its maiden voyage.<p>

"Shame, isn't it?" Snape whispered.

"What is?" Harry asked, glancing up at his teacher.

"All the money they spent building this thing and five days from now, all that money is going to go down into the Atlantic."

Harry frowned at his teachers' sarcasm. Did this man have no feelings? 1500 people that were standing on this pier were going to be dead in less than five days. It was really sad knowing what was going to happen and being powerless to stop it.

They stood there a few moments, each of them lost in their own thoughts. The general atmosphere was pretty high. People were excited to be viewing the grand ship. It was the first time civilians had seen her and what a grand sight it was.

"Alright Potter, enough dawdling, it's time to go through that health inspection," Snape announced.

They began moving through the crowd of people that stood there and marveled at the ship. As they walked, Harry saw more of the activities that were happening all around him. There were many bridges that led from dock unto the ship on different decks. He could see hundreds of people boarding the liner. The people that were dressed in fine clothes were boarding the upper decks of the ship and ones that were poor looking boarded the lower ones. Harry figured that he and Snape would be entering through the lower desks, as soon as they finished the health inspection.

* * *

><p>As they walked, Harry stayed five paces behind Snape. The man was fuming. If Snape had been more upset, he would see steam coming out of the man's ears. He wasn't too thrilled about it himself. The health inspection that they had just gone through had been degrading. The ship officers had gone through every person that held a third class ticket and had had them subject to a health inspection if they wanted to board the ship. The officers had checked through their hair, nose, teeth, and ears. Harry was surprised they didn't make them strip their clothes, right there on the deck. They skipped the baggage claim, because there wouldn't be any to take and plus they only had one sack of clothes and a few personal items anyway.<p>

Snape brought them to the ramp that led to the ship's C deck. There was a long line that stood in front of them. Harry stood up on his tippy toes so he could see over the many heads, but he was still too short. Snape looked down at the boy, raising an eyebrow.

"Stand still, Potter."

Harry frowned at the man. He wanted to see how long the line was. He began jumping up and down, trying to get a better look. From his view, he could see a whole bunch of people in front of them. He estimated they were going to be in this line for a while. Harry sighed and kicked the ground.

Snape turned and looked down at the boy again. "Is there a problem that you can't keep still?" he asked sarcastically.

"This line goes on forever."

"Is the famous Harry Potter unable to wait in line like a normal person?"

"I though the reason we came here earlier was to beat the crowd?"

Snape rolled his eyes. He was really getting sick and tired of the boy's constant chatter. He didn't think he could take the boy for another five days and that was depending on if they made it back home. Perhaps if he really tried hard, he could do it. He glanced down at the boy who glared up at him. Who was he kidding? He was ready to snap already.

* * *

><p>They were getting closer and closer. The line was finally moving. There had to be hundreds of people out here. Snape knew some of them weren't going to board the ship, but still there was a great amount of people. If he remembered his research correctly, there were over 700 individuals that were in third class. He also remembered that third class was the biggest one to perish when the ship sank. Oh, how he hated this plan, but they had no choice.<p>

Harry stood next to his professor. He was feeling more and more apprehensive as he got closer. He had no idea why he had wanted to move faster earlier. He didn't want to now. He really had a bad feeling about this trip. He knew that the ship was going to sink, but since Snape had announced his plan, he hadn't felt comfortable about it.

"Can't we just wait for our magic to come back and then just Apparate to America?" Harry asked.

Snape sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Obviously you know nothing about Apparition, Potter."

Harry stared up at him, waiting for his answer. Snape rolled his eyes skyward and said. "You can't Apparate across continents. Even wizards have their limits. Plus, that is what Portkeys are for."

"What about using that?"

"No. To get a Portkey, you have to get authorization from the Ministry. Making an illegal one is strictly forbidden. If I were to wait and transfer an object into a Portkey, the Ministry would be on our asses in minutes. I don't think I have to explain to you how much trouble we would be in if we were caught."

"What about…" Harry began to make another suggestion.

"Just stop, Potter," Snape growled. "I have gone through all the alternatives. We don't have a choice, this is the only way."

Harry sighed and dug his hands into his pockets. He looked up at the black and white ship and hoped they made it through this.

Snape and Harry maneuvered their way through the cramped corridors of the C deck. They had just come down from the outside deck as the ship had departed from the dock. They had stood against the boat railing along with hundreds of other people. The people that still stood on the dock waved and yelled to their love ones that were on the ship.

As Harry stood up on the deck and watched the people around him, it felt surreal. For those few minutes, gone was the fear that he and Snape could be dead in five days. Harry stood there among hundreds of people living in the moment. He had glanced over at Snape and studied the man's face. Even he seemed in all about what they were experiencing.

* * *

><p>After it was all over and the passengers started to depart, Snape led them back down to the C deck. They maneuvered through the sea of people. The corridor was long and narrow. The walls were an off white made out of a thin wood. The deck was covered by a long dirt pink carpet that already had hundreds of muddy footprints upon it.<p>

Snape was staring at their ticket stub that they had already gotten back once they had boarded the ship. He was looking at the numbers on the door as they passed each of them on either side of the hallway. Finally, they reached the middle of the hallway and Harry heard Snape say he had found it.

Snape opened the door and stepped inside. He halted in the doorway as his eyes fell on what was inside the room. The place was cramped. Two bunk beds lay on opposite sides of the room, which was covered in thin white sheets. It was the size of the room that made Snape stop in the doorway. Harry peered around Snape's back. Two men stood in the room.

Both parties stopped, staring at each other, sizing one another up. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Snape stepped into the room and closed the door behind Harry and him. One of the men nodded at them.

It seemed they had already chosen the side of the room which was the left. It looked they would occupy the right side. Snape moved over to the bed, never taking his eyes off the two strangers. He set the bag on top bunk.

"You take the top, I'll sleep on the bottom" Snape instructed Harry.

For once the boy didn't argue.


End file.
